


生日，礼物

by orphan_account



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 0522，生日快乐。





	生日，礼物

生日快乐。

实际上，由于准备工作有很多，善后的事情也很多，读书的时候还总能挤出时间，工作之后这几年他们不怎么采用肛交的姿势。咬，腿交，相互自慰，大致也已经足够了。就算有要进行，也是水户准备的多，因为相对来说他的工作时间要灵活一点，也有些自由。  
今天是三井的生日，水户当然提前做好了准备。标准的生日快乐之后，进入到独有的祝福时间。  
“不愿意吗？还是说，你已经忘了该怎么做？”当然是戏谑。  
“怎么会，每天晚上我都会想着和你做。”在三井面前，水户可以说任意的话，“实际上，每天晚上我都会和你做。”  
“哦？”每一句话，三井都会立刻领会，他笑了笑说，“那我还真是羡慕自己，在你梦中的我。”  
水户也笑了：“我也羡慕自己，梦中的我。”

你的生日，怎么会想到用自己作为礼物呢？  
被这么问到，三井横眉反问：“我的生日，对你不是礼物吗？”  
当然是，你是我的大礼包、大利是、大乐透，你是我的。水户把他的回答埋在三井的胸口。你是我的三井寿。

前奏是一样的，却因为后续的不同，两个人的身体都比平时更为敏感。三井很快就达到了高潮的边缘，虽然他只是被水户简单地亲吻肋骨和心脏。就在刚才，水户对他说了告白，在这么多年中，水户一直没有对他说过的话。不，虽然语言没有说过，行为一直知道，他喜欢我，就像我那样地喜欢他。  
这样的确认让三井温暖。是水户嘴唇的温度让他的心脏跳动。  
另一方面，水户也更早地达到了状态，不会有一个梦比眼前的现实更美丽，在他眼前的三井。从自己喜欢他开始，已经过去了十年，每一次，都像第一次，让水户想要停下脚步，就在这个人的身边。这样的他，对自己确实是一份礼物，是锚具也是航标，是远洋之后炉火前的梦。  
水户的身体，因为三井的温暖而颤动，像风中的火，将整片树林点燃。三井也因为水户的进入得到了填充，许久不用之物柔顺地接纳了本应该属于它的一切，像一个天生的器皿，虽然存储着黑暗，一旦打开，也会将光线全部收藏。三井觉得那里是应该属于水户的，从很久之前，到很久之后，就像自己的出生，也同样是命运的安排。一切都是命运，出生，相遇，现在。他从未想过会遇见这样好的人，这样好的人会属于自己，水户超越了他的所有理想类型，在他回答之前摆上了标准答案，从此，他只要照着水户来回答，他的理想，他的未来，他想要与之渡过的一生。他的出生，对他自己是这样的礼物，比美好更美好。

三井的内壁像暖阳一般将水户包裹，虽然不是一树一树的花开，在他面前依然有盛开的花海，这些生机和娇柔让水户迷恋。在他的梦中，三井永远是那一个夏天的少年，自己也是。那些蝉鸣、海水和风，拥挤的房间里相互渗透的汗液，让水户想起过去，那些情迷意乱不需要思考的年代，而现在自己是一个成人了，但三井和自己的生日度过了一个又一个，现实并不总是那么可贵，他们也不总是如此如胶似漆，也许，他们都曾考虑过要留开吧，去找到更好的，或者让更好的找到对方。现实是脆弱的，命运也是，能够拥有对方的现在是脆弱的。因为脆弱，所以格外怜惜。他的想法和他的激情同样存在，很快，水户就达到了高潮，在三井的腹中，这些激流冲洗着三井的内壁，让三井的呻吟成为挑战的激励。就在三井的腹中，水户重新站立了起来，比之前更为硕大的不只是填满，这是融合。那个夏天如约而至。

三井因为快乐和顺从成为这场庆祝典礼的赢家，而水户就是最大的胜利。他感受着来自水户的热量和一切，快乐来自和水户接触的每一寸属地，不是属于他，而是属于他们。属于我。水户。事到如今，这个男人是他唯一收到过的礼物，他愿意给他一切。来自水户的亲吻从他的颈背开始落下，雨季开始了。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢你们，是你们送给我的礼物


End file.
